russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC opens 2013 year as the number 3 TV network in the Philippines
February 8, 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the Philippines’ government-owned sequestered radio and television network, traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, opened the year 2013 now a strong number 3 on top as more Filipinos across urban and rural homes all over the country tuned in to its programs last January, with a total day share of 25%, or seven points higher than ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 33%, based on data from Kantar Media. Actress and former Washington diplomat Boots Anson Roa, IBC-13 president and CEO for a top honcho and chairman Eric Canoy. The network is still sequestered, and Boots admitted that it’s still up for privatization. The company bought new camera, editing equipment, 15 vehicles that will be used as crew cabs and service vehicles, and two electronic news- gathering vans that would allow it to make live coverage or reportage. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 1,300 urban and rural homes that represent 60% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while AGB Nielsen reportedly has 1,100 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 30% of the Philippine TV viewing population of the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) will buying the state-owned television networks as People's Television (PTV) along with Radio Philippines Network (RPN) and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) wanted to privatize boost the country’s coffers coffers in Aquino Administration for president Noynoy Aquino. Boots also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 43 years. During the Aquino administration, the network was then being beset by gigantic deficits, low morale and labor unrest gradually paying its debts, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector. Under Boots, IBC-13, for the first time, started making gains in viewership. It reached the number 3 position among TV networks at some point. IBC-13 continued to rule key territories Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) with a total day audience share of 28% vs ABS-CBN’s 41% and GMA’s 37%; Visayas, with an even wider lead of 15% vs ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 27%, and in Mindanao with 18% vs 52% and 22% with the flagship news program Express Balita is a national TV rating with 36.5% and Ronda Trese with 25.5%. IBC-13 also maintained its nationwide primetime supremacy through primetime block Viva-TV (5PM-12MN) in January with a 28% audience share, a 10-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 31%. This dominance was mainly driven by IBC-13’s two of top caliber drama teleseryes, including the number one most-watched program from phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club with 46.3%, phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? has a TV rating of 39.7% and The Weakest Link with 40.4%, Esperanza with 30.6% and 5 Girls and Daddy with a national TV rating of 42.8% also in telenovelas Rosalinda with a national ratings of 45.2% along with PBA with our 50.7% during Wednesday to Friday, 34.9% for Saturdays and 48.9% for Sunday prime time while weekend shows are Pop Pixie now is number one for 22.4%, Cyborg Kurochan is a number one in anime got 23.1%, NBA now has the number one of 30.4%, My Daughter the Flower with 19.9%, Dear Heart now a number one drama anthology with 39.6% and Born to be a Star now a number one in a talent search show with 35.8%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers efficiently. 'Table 1. Total Day National TV Viewership in January 2013 by Househlds' 'Table 3. National Primetime TV Viewership in January 2013 by Households' Also proof of IBC-13’s leadership in TV ratings nationwide are the successive awards it received recently, namely the Most Development-Oriented TV station from the 2013 Gandingan Awards awarded by UPLB students; the Best TV Station of the Year from the Netizens’ Choice Awards determined from a poll conducted by top entertainment blogs Showbiznest, LionhearTV, and Starmometer; and the Best TV Station from the 26th PMPC Star Awards for Television given by the entertainment press spent P400 million of its P1-billion capital for new cameras, editing equipment, 15 vehicles and two electronic news-gathering vans. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It Is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 50 countries, has 25 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. The source of Viva said IBC 13 has signed on at least seven affiliate provincial TV stations that are transmitting the network's programs particularly the PBA games. The firm is trying to get more provincial TV stations as well as cable operators to expand the reach of the PBA games. Channel 13 has lined up the likes of Viva-TV's professional basketball's NBA and PBA, new anime series like Akazukin Cha Cha and new soap operas Rosalinda and variety shows. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and ' A&E Television Network'. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. IBC shifted to Kantar Media/'TNS' after filing a case vs. AGB Nielsen Media Research for failing to comply with its request to investigate alleged cheating and data tampering in TV ratings. The case is still pending in court contrary to claims by ABS-CBN and GMA, which is not a party to the case, that it has been resolved. 'New Parental Advisory of IBC in 2013 (voiced by Terence Khan)' *Filipino: Ang susunod na programa ay may tema at eksenang hindi angkop sa mga batang manonood. Patnubay ng magulang ay kailangan. *English: The following program contain themes and scenes not suddible for very young audiences. Parental Guidance is advised. *This news advisory is/was brought to you by HOPE: The Luxury Cigarette. *The program is/was brought to you by Novellino Wines, Pour Out What's Speical, Novellino. *Mula sa IBC news center, narito ang IBC Headliners. *The program is/was brought to you by PLDT: The Telecommunications Company. *The program is/was brought to you by Golden Oats, Nutrusiously Delicious. *This portion is/was brought to you by FERNA, The Food Ingredients Specialist! *Ang prorama ito ay hatid sa inyo ng HOPE: The Luxury Cigarette. *Ang bahagi ito ay hatid sa into ng Champion International, The Brand of Champions! *Ang bahagi ito ay inahatid sa inyo ng Champion International, The Brand of Champions! The commercial is aired in 2013 on Express Balita sports segment (Sports Page) on IBC *Pilipino sa ating bawat kampeon, hatid sa inyo ng Champion Cigarettes, The Brand of Champions! *Champion International Menthol Cigarettes TVC in 2013: The Brand of Champions aired over TV Patrol, Bandila and News Patrol on ABS-CBN, Express Balita, Ronda Trese and IBC Headliners on IBC, 24 Oras, Saksi and Flash Report on GMA, and Aksyon, Pilipinas News and Aksyon News Alert on TV5. Lunch Break (plug) *This program was brought to you by PLDT, Regent, Minola Cooking Oil and Nikon Appliances.